yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Qari
Okuyucu, okuyan kimse demek olup, Kur'an'ın ilk emri olan ikra' (oku) ile [Kur'an kelimeleri bu kaari kelimesinden türemedir. Qāri' ( , plural qurrā') "reader" is a person who recites the Qur'an with the proper rules of recitation (tajwīd). To become a qāri one must first memorize the Qur'an. In modern usage, a person who has memorized the entire text is often referred to as a ḥāfiż(ah). It is a common misconception that a Qari MUST first become a hafiz... A qari does not necessarily have to memorize the qur'an, just to recite it with proper tajweed rules, although it is better and enouraged that the Qari become a Hafiz before he becomes a Qari - even if he is a weak Hafiz. A Hafiz though should make an effort not to be a weak Hafiz. Famous Qurrā' Teaching *Ahmed Mustafa Kamil - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ha6ONqyPcSE Afghanistan: *Barakatullah Saleem * Egypt: * Tuhi -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9DqtV0OhjI&feature=related Tuhi tahrim suresi * Medyen Muhteşem okuyuşu var * Muhammad Al-Taroowty http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJLHe95Ry1s&feature=related *Shahat Mohammed Anwar *Qari Mahmood Shahat *Qari Anwar Shahat *Mahmoud Ali El-Banna *Mohammed Basyuni *Taha El-Fashni *Qari Hajjaj Ramadan Al-Hindawi *Mahmoud Khalil Al-Hussary *Mustafa Ismail - مصطفى إسماعيل *Muhammad Jebril *Mohammed Al-Laithi *Mahmoud Al-Minshawi *Sayyid Mitwalli *Ahmed Nuaina *Qari Abdul Basit 'Abd us-Samad *Yassir Sharqawi *Ibrahim al-Sha'shaa'ee - الشيخ ابراهيم عبد الفتّاح الشعشاعي *Abul Ainayn Shiesha- أبو العينين شعيشع *Mahmoud Al-Tablawy *Qutb AlTaweel *Abdul Nasir Harak *Qaari' Ismaeeel el Tantawi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sd6gT1SOy9M&feature=related India: *Ustazul Qurra Moulana Qari Mohammed Ali Khan *Nawab Ahmad *Qari Zakaria Badat Bangladesh: *Qari Habibullah Belali *Kamal Uddin Indonesia: *Nasurullah Jamaludin *Mohammad Ridwan Al-Jufrie - الحبيب محمد رضوان الجفري Iran: *Karim Mansuri *Amin Pouya *Hamed Shakernejad Kuwait: *Sheikh Mishary Rashid Al-Afasy *Sheikh Ahmed Al Ajmy Malaysia: *Abdul Rahim Ahmad *Mokhtar Ahmad *Razdi Kamarul Hailan *Ismail Hasyim *Faridah Mat Saman *Rogayah Sulong *Mohammad Hussein Yunus Morocco: *Omar El-Qazabri Burma: *Sheikh Muhammad Ayyub Pakistan: *Sheikh Sadaqat Ali *Muhammad Farooq - محمد فاروق *Muhammad Ilyas *Qari Karamat Ali Naeemi *Abdul Majid Noor *Shakir Qasmi - قارى شاكر قاسمى *Qari Waheed Zafar Qasmi *Zahir Qasmi *Juneid Jamshed *Sheikh Amin Saudi Arabia: *Sheikh Abu Bakr Ash-Shatri *Sheikh Saud Ash Shuraim *Sheikh Abdur Rahman As Sudais *Sheikh Saad Al-Ghamdi *Sheikh Abdullah Awwad al Juhayny *Sheikh Salah al Budair *Sheikh Ali bin Abdul Rahman Al Hudhaifee *Sheikh Maher Al Mueaqly *Sheikh Ali Jabir *Sheikh Abdullah Basfar *Sheikh Abdul Bari Thubaity *Sheikh Abdul Muhsin Al Qasim Somalia: *Ahmed Abbas *Saad Abdullah *Muhammad Hassan *Abdirashid Sufi South Africa: *Abdurrahman Sadien *Ismail Londt *Harun Moos *Muhammad Philander *Hussein Dalvi Tunisia: *Abu Abdillah al-Muzaffar Turkey: *Remzi Er *Ismail Bicer United Kingdom: *Hafs Al-Gazzi *Sheikh Mufti Muhammad Loonat U.S.A.: *Harun Amin al-Amriky Netherlands: *Sheik-Ul-Qura Hafiz-ul Qari Khair Muhammed Chisti Sheik Ul Qurra Hafiz al Qari Dr. Mustafa Atilla Akdemir (www.iur.nl) Qarii's and maqamat Reciating Teaching * Siqa makam : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bu-9tAZjn-w&playnext=1&list=PLC4E5D3A4E8C894D1 Recitation of The Holy Qur'an in 6 different musics.The 30th verse of the Surah Al-Kahf(18:30) is recited as a sample. The Holy Qur'an is a miracle from all aspects, even in Its recitaion. The very divine word of God. From galaxies to the atoms, from phycology to sogiology, from spirituality to today's scientific facts...Qur'an is a guide for all creations.."We have constructed the heaven with might, and verily, it is We who are steadily expanding it.(51:47)". "Surely in the remembrance of God do hearts find rest(13:28)". * Saba maqam *Şems maqam http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k36ZnobSCNE&feature=related * mustafa Kamil teaching ATV İBO SHOW düet sümeyye eddep External links *Qur'an recitation Örnekler Şiir örnekleri: 1- Mehmet Akif Ersoy ve Safahat şiiri nde kari veya qari Kategori:Qari Kategori:Karii Kategori:Kari